


Padre e figlia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Simpatico mezzosangue [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Flash Fic, Fluff, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Gohan vede la figlia sposarsi e le dice qualcosa che viene dal più profondo del suo cuore.Ha partecipato alla challenge multifandom su facebook nel gruppo fanfictions challenge.Prompt: Testo: Un’unica realtà Cantanti: Traccia sonora del re leone





	Padre e figlia

Padre e figlia

Fin che vivrai in questo mondo, l'importante è quello che hai dentro   
Un giorno capirai...[[1]](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2002757&i=1#_ftn1)

Gohan piegò la tuta del padre, sospirò e si alzò in piedi. Si mise a camminare fino alla cassettiera, aprì il primo cassetto e la appoggiò accanto alla sfera dalle quattro stelle. Richiuse il cassetto e si massaggiò il collo. Si affacciò dalla finestra e vide una nuvola somigliante alla testa del Son.

-Lo so che sei sempre con me, ma avrei voluto tu fossi al mio fianco- pensò. La porta si aprì e Pan entrò, il velo bianco le copriva il capo e la gonna dell’abito bianco oscillò.

“Come sto?” domandò. Il padre si voltò verso di lei, sorrise e le si avvicinò.

“Sei stupenda” mormorò. La raggiunse e la abbracciò. La mora lo strinse a sua volta e appoggiò la guancia sulla spalla del padre.

“Sono emozionata, quasi non mi riconosco allo specchio” biascicò. Il genitore le accarezzò il capo passando le dita vicino alle perle che decoravano l’acconciatura di Pan.

“Finché vivrai in questo mondo, l’importante è quello che hai dentro” mormorò.

-O chi, sarò sempre accanto a te, come mio padre è accanto a me- si disse. La figlia alzò il capo, socchiusa la bocca e sbatté le sopracciglia.

“Non capisco” sussurrò. Il padre chinò il capo e le baciò la fronte.

“Un giorno capirai” sussurrò.

  


* * *

[ [1] ](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2002757&i=1#_ftnref1)  Testo: Un’unica realtà Cantanti: Traccia sonora del re leone


End file.
